Why me? (Cross over)
by Rose-Rin
Summary: When Sergeant Major Kururu invents a inventions that sends the platoon to another dimention, what will happen? Lexi writes some chapters, Rin writes some chapters, Rose writes some chapters, and I write some chapters. Read to find out what this story is about! (Sgt. Frog and Soul Eater)
1. Keroro's POV: Stress

Outside it was a warm moist day here on Pekopan and I couldn't help but be so excited. I love moisture just as much as Nyororo do. That's a horrible expression to use, but it's true. I kept on vacuuming the floor as Tamama sat there, eating his usual sweets. When I looked at him from underneath, I could see his enlarged stomach.

"Tamama you need to cut down on the snacks," I teased, poking him in the belly playfully. He jumped up blushing massively.

"What is that supposed to mean Mister Sergeant!?" he clenched his fist, "Are you saying I'm fat?" He sat down on the milky orange coach with his back to me. I didn't mean to upset him if I did. Oh crap, did I do that again?

"Sorry Private, I just meant you're going out of shape if you continue power eating like that. Know what I mean?" I patted his back carefully, and he turned around.

"Yeah I see what you mean now," Tamama laughed. I laughed too, because he was always cheerful, but not as cheerful as Angol Mois though. Speaking of Angol Mois, where is she? I haven't seen her all day and she needs to do my chores!

Kururu walked in laughed to himself quietly before setting on the couch next to Tamama.

"What did you do now Kururu?" I growled as he laughed even louder. "I transported someone to a different dimension, that's all," he chuckled softly, "and by someone I mean all of us." Tamama took Kururu by the shoulders and shook him back and forth rapidly.

"You did what!?" I gasped and dropped the vacuume cleaner. It thudded against the ground and sucked at the carpet. My expression showed fear, because I was only used to this Pekopan.

"Anyone who walks in that house to the door from the regular Pekopan can still come in here, but once it closes, we're all screwed. Kukukukukuku~" Kururu laughed as Tamama let go of him. I can't see new Gundam models now? Why is this happening to me! Why does Kururu hate me? My head hung as I picked up the vacuume. The moisture on my pale green skin faded away.

"Sergeant Major Kururu you bastard," I growled. I help the vacuume up to him. "You made the wrong mistake." My ears filled with tears thinking of all the times Fuyuki and I spent together.

"You heard what I said didn't you? The Hinatas still can come in the house Sergeant Keroro, just if they close that door that can't come out. Would you like to know the Dimention I transported us to?" Kururu laughed.

"I do!" Tamama cheered as smiled and continued eating his chips. Kururu laughed again and I just didn't want to hear him right now. I walked out of the room and made my way towards the base, towards my room. I flung open the door and through myself on the bed. Why me? Why was this happening to me all of the sudden? I wish I hadn't took refuge on this stupid planet because I wouldn't be in so much pain right now. My eyes closed, and I began to drift off to sleep slowly. Something warm rubbed against me but I was too tired to open my eyes. All I did was embrace the figure and smiled.


	2. Keroro's POV: A Deadly Sickness

**By Mya**

I slowly woke up the next morning, and something was right next to me. I was afraid to open my eyes to see what it was, but curiosity got the best of me. My eyes fluttered open, to see a cute sleeping dark blue tadpole in front of my face. He was sucking his thumb, shivering at the same time from the absence of a blanket. Something told me not to disturb him. It was the way his expression was layed out.

"Oh Tamama," I giggled as I wrapped my arms around the sleeping tadpole. He stirred a bit, but fell right back asleep.

He began to talk in his sleep, trying to stay as quiet as possible. What was he saying? I blocked out the other surrounding sounds like small creeks coming from up stairs. Natsumi and Fuyuki must be home, unaware of the new dimension they now live in. Who know's? Maybe Kururu already told them? "Don't leave me Mister Sarge," he shivered between every breath he took. Tears started to form in his eyes and stroll down his face. All I did was watch him. "Mister Sarge don't love that devil woman...Your mine..." his face turned red as I felt two soft lips brush against my own.

It's like everything disappeared from around me. Everything was spinning as Tamama planted a kiss on my own lips. He devoured them in a show for domination. I blushed, trying to pry him from me. Every sound disappeared, every thought disappeared. The only thing I could feel , touch, smell, see, and think of was the Second Class Private, Tamama. Why didn't I see this before? Tamama is deeply in love me, but why am I so stupid to see that? His eyes slowly opened, only to meet a gaze with mine. We both pulled away, our faces turning a bright pink. "I'm so sorry Mister Sergeant! I didn't know that was you!" Tamama blushed as he began to plead for forgiveness. Why was he doing that? I actually enjoyed that kiss more than anything I've ever done. When I connected with Tamama through his lips, it's like I could read everything on his mind. His dream was about losing me to Angol Mois, my niece. "It's okay. I'll let this one slide since no one saw that okay?" I rubbed my shoulder before having Tamama collapsing on me. "Private?"

I gently rubbed his head until I reach his forehead. He was drenched with sweat, and his fever felt high. I placed my finger in his mouth and it was to warm for normal. I took out my fingers, drenched in his saliva, and ran for a medical kit in my room somewhere. I did the unthinkable thing, especially for me. I began to throw Gundam models on the floor to search for that medical kit. I saw a small white piece of a corner through one of my favorite models. I placed it in the pile and grabbed the kit. I rushed over to the bed and placed the kit right by Tamama's burning body. Quickly, I grabbed the thermometer and began to check Tamama's temperature. 43 celsius. That's too high! I began to panick frantically until it hit me. I need to go and get Kururu or somebody who can help me heal Tamama!

I ran out the door and up the ladder quickly, before running in to Natsumi's leg. "And where do you think you are going you stupid toad?" She growled, taking me by my head. She clenched me tightly and threw me against a wall. I let out a small high-pitched squeak as she then slammed my head against the giant hole I already had made in the wall. Blood trickled down my forehead and on to my shoulder.

"Natsumi, you don't understand-"

"Oh I don't understand? I don't understand you intentionally planned to sabotage the Earth was by sending us to another dimension while your other henchmen did your dirty work on taking over the planet ? How can I not understand you stupid toad-"

"TAMAMA IS SEVERELY SICK YOU BASTARD!" Tears leaked out of my eyes as Natsumi threw my head down to the floor, creating a giant crash. She doesn't believe me, does she?

"Sure, if he is, then why doesn't he come and tell me that himself?" Natsumi laughed cold heartedly as I began to throw a fit on the floor. She doesn't care for him does she? She just wants us all to die so she's not going to take care of the poor Second Class Private! How heartless of her! Even I wouldn't do that!

"BECAUSE HIS TEMPERATURE IS 43 CELSIUS! WOULDN'T YOU BE INABLE TO WALK IF YOU WERE HIM?" I yelled at her loudly.

"If your lying, I'm telling mom to double your chores and to cut your month's salary by half. Understand?" Natsumi grunted. She walked down stairs quietly, until she reached my room. I was trotting behind her, trying not to make a sound so I don't stir Tamama. He was stretched out on the bed, his face still drenched in sweat. Natsumi just stared for a small moment, before rushing to the Private's side. She pulled out the same thermometer I had just used and checked his temperature. The expression on her face showed it all.

"How can...How is his temperature so high?" Natsumi gasped as she took Tamama in to her arms and hugged him. "Poor Tamama." Tears began to fill her eyes as well as we both saw his breath weaken. I saw it right away. It wasn't just any sickness. It was the deadly virus passed around from generation to generation in Keronians, the Black flu.


	3. Maka's POV: What is it Lord Death?

**By Rose**

**Maka's P.O.V**

It started out as a normal day at the D.W.M.A. Me and my class were studying for the test. We were glad that our teacher, Professor Stein, was done making us dissect stuff. It was halfway through class when we all heard a loud noise outside. We all were startled because it came out of no where. Professor Stein got up and went outside. He dashed back in to the class, nearly triping over a broken floor tile.

"Maka," Proffesor Stein called my name, "we need your team, team BlackStar, and Team Kid to report to Lord Death's office immediately. It's urgent." He wavered us out of the classroom and down the hall. You could hear creaks from the celings. Probably those men working on the celing again. I stared at all of us, but there were only five. I did a head check, and Liz seemed to be absent. I wonder where she was. I shrugged it off, and continued walking down the hall. Lord Death's office was only a couple meters away, I would say about two hundred, before Soul broken everyone's silence.

"Hey Maka, I wonder why we are needed in Lord Death's office. I just hope that we aren't in any trouble," Soul quietly whispered to me. I could barely hear what he was saying because of the other groups talking over our soft voices.

I replied with, "I don't know and I agree with you. I hope we aren't in trouble."

"Maybe he is giving us another mission if so then I will finally get all of the glory for myself!" Blackstar said excitedly close to screaming._What a total idiot, _I thought. Me and Soul shared glances. I wasn't the only one thinking that.

"This group is unsymmetrical! Ee need to either have another person or we need to have one person leave!" Kid yelled dramatically. Of course, there goes mister symmetry.

"That's because Liz is missing," I directed him. He stared at his one side to find Patty, and looked to the other. No Liz.

"Patty, where is your sister?" Kid asked, almost having a cow from the lack of his definition of "symmetry."

"Oh she's right here," the blondie pulled out a silver gun and held it on her side not facing Kid. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

A few minutes later we arrived at Lord Death's office. We knocked on the door and he told us to come in.

"Ah you all are here... we need you all to go and investigate something." he said in his usual, upbeat voice..

"What is it Lord Death?" we all asked, curious to find out what the hell was going on.


End file.
